


Build Up

by whiterabbit1613



Series: The October 13 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiterabbit1613/pseuds/whiterabbit1613
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Apparently I am incapable of writing things that do not involve alcohol. However, despite the presence of alcohol this is, like, the gen-iest thing I've ever written. </p>
<p>All characters are from Harry Potter, by JK Rowling.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Build Up

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I am incapable of writing things that do not involve alcohol. However, despite the presence of alcohol this is, like, the gen-iest thing I've ever written. 
> 
> All characters are from Harry Potter, by JK Rowling.

The October 13: Day 13  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Prompt: pumpkin

 

     They're huddled up together in their room, just a single candle for light, trying not to giggle too loudly as they break out their stash. Sirius is leaning over the edge of his bed, pulling out the bottles and handing them to James, who carries them over to Remus' bed, where he and Peter are already waiting. 

     "Man, this is too good," Peter moans as he takes his first sip.

     James nods excitedly. "I told you, didn't I? Bob Greenwicke makes the best spiked pumpkin juice."

     Sirius elbows his way onto the bed, curling up between James and Remus, snagging a bottle for himself.  "I think this is your best idea ever, Prongs, just for the record."

     Remus finally lifts his bottle (which he has been eying suspiciously for the past few minutes) and takes a swig. He savors it as though it were a fine wine, which makes Peter giggle. Sirius elbows Remus in the side. "It's not some kind of classy vintage, you know."

     "Yes, well, I could have told you that," Remus says, making a face that says he's underwhelmed. "From all the build up you've given it, I figured it would be the most delicious thing I've ever tasted."

     James looks at him, aghast. "It _isn't_?!"

     Remus shrugs. "It's good."

     Sirius thinks James might strangle their friend, so he reaches out and shoves another bottle into James' hands. "Drinky drinky!" he says merrily, and James not-so-grudgingly obeys. 

     Peter digs out a deck of muggle playing cards (a gift from a cousin's family friend) from his trunk, and they go back to their most recent post-lights-out activity: trying to learn poker. Remus, the only one who's had any experience playing the game, wins nearly every hand, until Sirius starts cheating by taking surreptitious looks over Remus' shoulder, under the pretense of brushing hair out of his face or grabbing another drink. 

     "Stop cheating, Sirius," Remus says, evenly. 

     Sirius grumbles but says nothing, chastened. 

     They doze off, eventually, all curled together beneath Remus' canopy. There's about a dozen bottles on the duvet with them, so no one can blame them.


End file.
